Trooper of Konoha
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A misguided challenge spoken in anger changes the fate of a certain blond. Harsh words lead to the discovery of a cache of alien technology that will not only alter him, and his world, but perhaps the very galaxy itself and all who inhabit it. "You always were a trooper, now we're just being a bit more literal." Request fic. NarutoxHaku? Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings and hello, one and all! And here we are, another story for request week! Today's request? Rongladiator's, Star Wars and Naruto! So, I'm sure you're all wondering about the maddening slew of updates and new stuff as of late. Well, its quite simple. Many of them have been requests. Requests that I liked, and really got me going! Don't believe me? Pain17ification asked for my help and WHAM! He got a brand spanking new story right then and there.**

 **Which brings me to the next part of this missive.**

 **Got an idea that you're having trouble writing? Need help with it-or just not confident enough to publish it on your own? Just give me a shout and I'll be happy to help! You'll find I'm quite familiar with just about everything out there and even if I'm not, I learn rather fast. Give it some thought, will you? My job affords me plenty of free time these days, and I'm always happy to lend a hand if it is needed. Now...**

 **...off we go! With Trooper of Konoha! Apologies if this particular chapter is short, I promise the others will be much longer.**

 **And yes, this entry here is written from a young Naruto's perspective...**

 **Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll in my Profile!**

 **I may also pen a Naruto/Pokemon cross next that a certain someone has been pestering me to do, inspired by** Mhyrloc's **Naruto and Pokemon: Power of Partnership. Such a darn shame that the poor fic hasn't been updated in three years...**

 _"This. Is. AWESOME!"_

 _~Young Naruto._

 **Bunker**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have a secret._

 _Wait, did I spell that right?_

 _Alright, alright, I'm getting ahead of myself, here. I can't just start this story with a line like that now, can I? Heh, sorry. One too many blows to the head, ya know. Anywho, its me, Naruto, dattebayo! This is my very first journal, and my very first entry. Sensei told me I needed to start keeping a journal of my day to day life-of this place-so I don't lose track. Who's my sensei, you ask? Hehehehe, that'd be telling! Sensei's the only one I trust with this secret-not even Iruka knows about this place-and I kinda wanna keep it that way. I get the feeling he'd be pretty cheesed if he found I was keeping my new hideout secret._

 _Because this Bunker is sooooo incredibly, everyone would just spill the beans._

 _Then it just wouldn't be a secret anymore._

 _And lets face it folks, secrets are awesome._

 _I mean, they're almost better than Ichiraku's ramen!_

 _Which is also awesome, by the way._

 _I'm sure you're wondering, what bunker?_

 _Y'see, it all started with a stupid dare..._

* * *

 _(...)_

* * *

"Chicken!"

"Am not!

 _"Are too!"_

 **"AM NOT!"**

Uzumaki Naruto slammed his forehead against that of one Inuzuka Kiba, growling with all the might a thirteen-year old boy could hope to possess. Which really wasn't all that much, when you stopped to consider it. For someone who admittedly fared very poorly in the way of ninja, the boy's only talent lay in the realm of henge and his indomitable drive. His pranks and stamina might be legendary, but with his chakra-control practically nonexistent, he found he soon became something of a walking joke when it came to graduation; twice now he'd failed, twice he'd had to watch his fellow classmates move on without him.

And he was still _here._

It was galling, upsetting, _maddening_ to say the least!

Now with graduation looming once again and no more than six months away, he was desperate to pass this year. Another failure was...worrisome to say the last. Not only would this third failure forever regulate him to the life of a civilian, but it would certainly strip him of his lifelong dream. One couldn't well become Hokage if they weren't a ninja now, could they? As such, Naruto was determined to be as loud and boisterous as he he could, if only to prove his proctors, classmates, and everyone else.

Hence the shouting match with Kiba in the schoolyard.

The younger Inuzuka had confronted him after class over some perceived slight; and they'd been at it ever since. Naruto couldn't even rightly remember the reason for their argument anymore-it had currently devolved into him inexplicably being called a chicken and _Naruto Uzmaki was no damned chicken!_

"You totally are!" Kiba shot back, sneering at him fiercely. "You don't have the guts to be Hokage! You can't even make a proper clone!"

"Shut up, dog-for-brains! At least I don't have fleas!"

Atop his head, Akamaru whined.

Kiba echoed it with a growl of his own.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

For a fleeting moment Naruto thought the Inuzuka actually would. Imagine his surprise then when the feral boy simply snapped his jaw shut. "Fine." When he spoke again, he sounded almost calm. If Naruto hadn't seen those trembling muscles in his jaw, he might've been fooled completely. As it was, he braced himself for an attack.

None came.

"Tell you what." the Inuzuka challenged, crossing both arms before his chest. "You know that old training ground Forty-Four? The one we're not supposed to go near?"

"Yeah...?" Naruto replied warily.

"You last in there for half an hour, and I'll admit I was wrong."

Pride burned in the young blond like a raging flame, hot and angry.

"You're on! You'll see, I'll last a whole day in there!"

It was just the kind of boast Kiba expected.

And he'd taken it, hook like and sinker.

"A whole day it is! See you in the morning!"

"Count on it, _dattebayo!"_

Neither realized the gravity of the promise they'd just made.

There wasn't any malicious intent behind Kiba's provocation; he just wanted to scare some sense into the blond. Spook him a littke, you know? Having heard all manner of ghastly beasts and other...things lurking deep within the darkness of _that_ place from his sis, the Inuzuka was confident of his victory. It was the kind of place only the mad ventured into willingly. That, or those deliberately seeking...death. The beasts of the forests were utterly merciless. Surely Naruto would run away rather than risk becoming their lunch?

His mistake.

Because Naruto hadn't backed down.

If anything, he rose to the challenge, determined to exceed it.

He was going to become the Hokage after all, and a Kage never refused a challenge.

* * *

 _(Several Hours Later...)_

* * *

Needless to say, mistakes were made.

Sneaking into the forest had proven almost pitifully easy; for there were no Chunin present to guard them. After all, who would ever think to watch a place called the Forest of Death? It was the kind of place one would want to _escape_ from, not charge headlong into! Had the blond jinchuuriki been even _remotely_ aware of the horrors that awaited him within he would've asked for a different challenge. Or at the very least, slugged Kiba in the face. He might have even taken things a step further and slapped his house with orange paint for good measure. As it was he found he couldn't do much of either of those at the moment...

Not when he was running for his life!

The Forest of Death had lived up to its name with gusto.

Within mere minutes of setting foot in the hellish landscape he found himself attacked by not one, not two but THREE tigers. The largest was even bigger than his apartment! Given that each were clearly starving, poor Naruto had little more than a second to curse Kiba's name before he turned tail and fled, the felines snapping at his heels.

It was only his superior stamina that kept him out of the reach of those jaws at all.

Ducking around a bend, he flung himself forward, seized a low hanging branch and dragged himself up.

The instinctive leap said his life.

Barreling forward and caught in the full throes of the hunt, the three cats hurtled past, blissfully unaware that they'd just past their prey by. The academy student hung there for what felt like a small eternity, listening to the giant beasts crash through the undergrowth as his chest heaved. It was only when he was absolutely certain they'd gone that he dared to lower himself to the ground. Drenched in sweat and shaking from head to toe, he promptly collapsed against the strange, spongy ground, sobbing.

He lay like that for a long moment, gasping softly.

"Ha...ha...think I got away from-

Then the ground gave way beneath his feet.

"Are you kidding _meeeeeeeee~?!"_

Thankfully his fall was short-lived, for he struck a declining slope almost immediately. Rather than break his neck, he simply suffered a few minor bruises as he tumbled to the bottom, for what felt like hours, but could well have been minutes, for all he knew. It was only when he crashed headlong into something hard and unyielding that he experienced anything resembling true pain.

"Owowowowow, my head...

Picking himself up, the last Uzumaki craned his neck, searching in vain to see what he'd hit.

A flicker of light answered in the dark.

He'd crashed into a strange double steel door, old and rusted. The sheer impact of his tumbling fall had placed a considerable dent in the metal, enough to knock one of the failing apparatus's near off its hinges, leaving a faint glimmer of illumination to shine through. Heaving a deep sigh Naruto straightened slowly, hissing at the pain in his legs. Ugh. That was going to bruise later.

Well, at least he'd gotten away from those terrible tigers.

Seemed the only way out was through.

Slowly, carefully, he tried to force it aside-

It all but came tumbling off the hinges with a deafening _bang,_ causing the poor boy to start.

"Whoa!"

What lay beyond, however, caught his attention.

There was indeed light behind the door, a faint electrical device providing some source of luminence. Still more flickered on as he stepped deeper into the strange room, faintly at first, then with growing brightness, the like of which he'd never before seen in

 _"Welcome, soldier."_ a soft, feminine voice chimed. _"What is your designation?"_

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What in the...?"

The voice, whatever it was, seemed to emanate from the ceiling itself. Speakers of some sort?

 _"What is your designation?"_ it repeated.

"Um...I don't have one?"

 _...acknowledged."_ came the reply. _"This cache has been left idle for approximately-ERROR, date and time unknown._

It, whatever it was, was a building of some sort; a strange, underground fortress that he didn't rightly understand. No, not a fortress, he realized, grasping for the name in the back of his brain. A bunker! Right, it was a bunker! Stacks of crates and strange-looking weaponry lay out in near uniform style, neatly ordered row by row. Despite the thick coat of dust, the system was almost impeccably neat. The place's last inhabitant clearly had taken great pride in their ownership of this...establishment? Was that even the right word?

Beyond the strange armaments was a long corridor of sorts, leading up to a distant ladder, of all things. Naruto resolved to inspect that later.

In the end, curiosity got the better of him.

Approaching what looked like a large rectangular box, he warily touched a hand to its lid, wiping away the dust. Some of it got into his lungs, eliciting an angry cough-a cough that choked off into a startled gasp as the crate opened with an angry hiss of steam. He entirely missed the faint red light that went off above his head.

Naruto, half-expecting to be scalded by the blast, yelped and staggered back, shielding his face.

It was only when he saw the armor within that his fear evaporated, replaced by awe.

He was looking upon row after row of pristine, polished armor.

Far too big for him to wear of course, but still!

An odd helmet stared back at him, its dark visor

That was exceptional in-and-of itself, but what were these strange weapons? One was small enough to fight in the palm of his hand, leaving him to fumble with it in the dim light. Incidentally, his hand closed around the tiny mechanism. His finger squeezed the trigger.

And all hell broke loose.

 _Ping!_

A bolt of blue light issued forth from the weapon, ricocheting violently across the hall. When it finally guttered out, Naruto dared to raise his head, wincing slightly. The scorch mark at the end of the room stood in stark testament to the sheer power of relatively puny device he'd been cradling in his hand. Blue eyes flicked to it, back to the scorch, down to the weapon again.

"This...is...awesome!"

 _"Warning,"_ the voice issued. _"Firearms should not be discharged inside the premises."_

Naruto groaned.

"Now you tell me...what is this place?"

 _"This is Bunker 3521 commissioned by the Grand Army of the Republic."_ the unseen voice chirped readily. _"One of many caches of supplies left in remote locations for soldiers during the war. I am MIRA, tasked with the supervision and priority maintenance of this bunker until commanded otherwise, as directed by Anakin Skywalker. Designation: General._

Naruto blinked slowly, baffled.

 _"Is there anything else?"_ she asked.

The boy frowned, and took a seat, idly fiddling with his new tool.

 _"Actually..._

He sat that way for a very long time.

In the end, when he'd asked all he could think to ask for the day, he didn't have much choice but to investigate the corridor, prop up the heavy door as best he could and hope it led him somewhere safe. It wasn't as if he could possibly hope to lug all this gear back to his home without attracting unwanted attention. For a fleeting instant, he honestly considered telling Kiba about-then decided against it. Bastard almost got him killed, for crying out loud! This was his! What did he owe the village, anyway?! They'd just steal it. No, he decided, he'd much rather keep this secret all to himself.

For now, at least.

Perhaps, had he known about the _beacon_ he'd just triggered, had he known what-who!-was even know coming to track it down, had he realized the adventure that was to follow he would've done more than merely lock the bunker and keep the key. But he didn't know and so, blind to all that was to come, he walked right on home. He didn't know. How could he have known? If by some fell chance someone were to tell him how it would shape him, that he would change the world, alter it forever, he might've stayed. Yes, had he known these things, well...

...he would have forgotten that damn bunker ever _existed._

 **A/N: And there you have it. What manner of twists might this create, hmm? Know, I do not =D But chaotic it will be! I'll say it right now, the pairing is SINGLE. Two girls at the very most and that is a big damn IF! I've done too many harems of late, and while they're nice, they tend to feel stale for me as I have to focus on a LOT of characters, rather than one or two. So that it's, folks! Only one or two girls in this one! Place your bets! Take your picks!**

 **AND VOTE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**

 **The Poll is on my profile!**

 **So, in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would You Kindly?**

 **And of course, enjoy the preview!**

 **(Preview)**

 _"And what do we have here?"_

 _Naruto looked up._

 _Up._

 _And up._

 _"Aw, crap."_

 **R &R =D**


	2. Visions of the Future

**A/N: Okay, so the poll is winding down. Who will win? You'll seeeee =D**

 **SO GET ON MY PROFILE AND VOOOOOTE!**

 **Alright, so some of you had questions.**

 **In lieu of a timeline, I decided to set this in the midst of the clone wars series as a whole. I won't say where, but this chapter should prove a decent enough hint. As in near the end. Funny how just once event can so drastically alter the very balance of power, no?**

 **Yup.**

 **I went there.**

 **Greetings and hello, one and all! And here we are, another story for request Years! Today's request? Rongladiator's, Star Wars and Naruto! So, I'm sure you're all wondering about the maddening slew of updates and new stuff as of late. Well, its quite simple. Many of them have been requests. Requests that I liked, and really got me going! Don't believe me? Pain17ification asked for my help and WHAM! He got a brand spanking new story right then and there.**

 **Which brings me to the next part of this missive.**

 **Got an idea that you're having trouble writing? Need help with it-or just not confident enough to publish it on your own? Just give me a shout and I'll be happy to help! You'll find I'm quite familiar with just about everything out there and even if I'm not, I learn rather fast. Give it some thought, will you? My job affords me plenty of free time these days, and I'm always happy to lend a hand if it is needed, provided I know the source material well enough.**

 **Now...**

 **...off we go! With Trooper of Konoha! Apologies if this particular chapter is short, I promise the others will be much longer.**

 **And yes, this entry here is written from a different perspective...**

 **...because changes are a'coming!**

 **Oh, and one more thing...**

 **...FUCK ORDER SIXTY-SIX.**

 **Sidious's plans can fuck _aaaall_ the way off in this story. I won't say how as of yet, but suffice it to say I'm not inclined to let the wrinkly old bastard have his way. So if you like seeing manipulative old men loose, you've come to the right place! So then, without further commentary...**

 **...ONWARD! Sorry if its short but that's deliberate on my part! Next chapter things get CRAZY~!**

 _"Hey, hey, hey! Sword boy! Hands off! What're you doing?! That's mine!"_

 _"Is that so, kid? Funny, pretty sure this belongs to the Republic."_

 _"KID?! You've only got a few years on me!"_

 _"Well, with age comes wisdo-OOMPH!"_

 _"Ha! Wanna say that again?"_

 _"He got you good, sir."_

 _"Not now, Rex!"_

 _~Naruto and...?_

 **Visions of the Future**

Anakin Skywalker was not a man who startled easily.

In the years since the bloody beginnings of the Clone Wars-indeed, since the Battle of Genosis itself-he'd long since learned to expect the unexpected. Prepare for it, even. Some of his most pivotal strategies oftentimes revolved around being surprised in the first place and counteracting the very root of it. Although he still struggled with himself at times, with treading that fine line between dedication and attachment, balance as well as commitment to his principles, he'd learned not to let his anger get the better of him. Most of the time. Usually. Occasionally?

 _Semantics!_

Regardless of the case, the Jedi Knight resolved himself to overcome this particular obstacle as he had all other obstacles in his path.

Even if it meant going offworld for a mundane task like this.

The crisp noise of the jedi's rapid footfalls slowly receded from his ears as he cleared the entryway corridor and emerged into the hangar.

From there all sound was swiftly swallowed up by the roar of warm ion engines, the sharp crunch of hot irons striking metal, and the brisk march of troopers boarding shuttles. There were dozens of them. Hundreds-no, he reminded himself, thousands. He was leading something of a small army into the outer region and not for the first time, Skywalker found himself quietly pleased by the hustle and bustle of those serving beneath him. He took a moment to appreciate it, the gears of this finely tuned machine, all working together in flawless synch.

Then a warning klaxon reminded him of his impending departure.

"Slag it," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm wasting time."

Rounding the corner into the hangar, he found himself face to face with the very men he would soon command, and a flicker of unease pricked at him.

He was keenly aware of his men's anxiety and confusion; they didn't understand why they were being deployed to some backwater world in the middle of nowhere. There was a war on, and yet they were being sent to the outer regions, away from the fight? The troopers didn't like it. _He_ didn't like it. But though his feelings might betray him on occasion, he understood the necessity of a supply chain in times of war. The Republic had fought a good fight thus far, but with supplies bleeding out through Separatist lines and morale at an all-time low, something had to be done. Something needed to change.

Anakin understood that.

Accepted it, even.

He just wondered why it had to be him-

 _"You're late!"_

A rueful smile tugged at the corner of Anakin's mouth as he skirted a squad of troopers and came face to with an old friend.

"Sorry, Snips." he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I got lost on the road of life."

"What kind of an excuse is that?"

"Not much of one, I know. So, where are we at?"

Ahsoka or "Snips" as he still remained fond of calling her these days, turned away from the men and favored him with a wan smile as he approached. His padawan'd truly come into her own since they'd first met on that battlefield so long ago; the once frail flower having truly blossomed into a fine jedi, one he was proud to serve by. Staunch and loyal, if sometimes willful, he was proud to call her a friend. Family, even. There was no one else he'd trust to have at his side...well, besides Obi-wan of course.

"We're ready to set out." she declared primly, tapping him on the chest with a sheet of flimsiplast. "We were waiting on you. And Rex."

Did Rex just snicker, there? No, surely that was his imagination...

"If its all the same to you sir, I'll go make sure the men are ready."

"Sure thing."

Ahsoka sighed.

"I can't believe they're sending us out to the middle of nowhere." she muttered aside to him as the Arc Trooper departed. "Don't we have better things to do? You'd think hunting down Dooku or Grievous would take priority."

Brushing his fingers against a nearby crate, Anakin gave their assignment another moment of thought, and shrugged.

"We'll do what we have to."

Ahsoka seemed to accept that answer, because she followed him onto the nearest gunship. The bulk of the craft shuddered once as the engines warmed, failed to start, and warmed again.

And Anakin's thoughts drew inward once more.

No, he wasn't particularly _happy_ about visiting some far flung world in search of sorely-needed weapons, but accepted that it needed to be done. Even less so, considering someone had tripped the alarm left behind on that world. The cache might well be defunct by now, but who knew? Supposedly it contained enough fuel and armaments to outfit...well, a good portion of the army. Even more, if they discovered other resources, and who knew what else...

Still, something felt...wrong, about all this.

What bothered him was how _long_ the ping had taken to reach Coruscant, a signal that would've arrived in months had instead taken years to reach them instead. He didn't like the idea of much less dragging Ahsoka and an entire clone regiment out to the middle of nowhere, but orders were orders. Granted he might've been behind the drive to leave weapon caches on distant worlds, but who would've thought that the army who'd gone so far as to seed some random backwater planet with munitions-grade armaments would only think to retrieve them now?

Still, could possibly go wron-

He never finished that thought.

The vision barreled into him like an angry krayt dragon, exploding out of the Force to sink its teeth into him and thrash his senses from side to side. Leaving him powerless to resist. In an instant, the blink of an eye and a sliver of eternity, Skywalker found himself carried away from the here and now, flung into the future. A world in ruins. Smoke choked his lungs. His eyes blurred.

And he saw.

 _Saw._

An army marching up the steps of the jedi temple.

The blood of younglings on the floor at his feet, their bodies broken.

A crimson lightsaber blurring a line of angry red plasma towards his visage.

 _"Take her and leave."_ a deep voice grated against her ears.

He felt the barrel of a blaster against his head, still warm from firing, gone in the next instant.

 _ **"Or all will be lost!"**_

And then reality returned in a blaze of glory.

"Anakin?"

Dark eyes fluttered open to feel the wind on his face, Ahsoka's hand pressing down on his shoulder. The gunship must've risen at some point during his vision; because he found that they were no longer in the hangar, rather, ascending to the waiting carrier above. Her concern stilled him, rooted him, reminded him where he was and what he'd just experienced. And what _had_ he experienced just now? A vision of some sort through the Force? A premonition? But of what, and of whom?

Shaken, he turned his gaze back to the horizon.

"I'm fine," he muttered, rubbing his forehead with his false hand. "Just...fine."

Unbidden, his gaze tracked across the night sky of Coruscant and found the Jedi Temple. Its solemn spires rose up in the distance like a series of black monoliths, piercing the distant clouds, their faint beacons of light a beacon against the coming darkness. As he looked on, as they shrank into the distance, the lights seemed to brighten around them. A strange halo of golden luminence shining forth from those distant beaks in blessing, and benediction as he set out on his journey.

 _Almost as if they were bidding him farewell._

 **A/N: And there you have it. What manner of twists might this create, hmm? Know, I do not =D But chaotic it will be! I'll say it right now, the pairing is SINGLE. Two girls at the very most and that is a big damn IF! I've done too many harems of late, and while they're nice, they tend to feel stale for me as I have to focus on a LOT of characters, rather than one or two. So that it's, folks! Only one or two girls in this one! Place your bets! Take your picks!**

 **AND VOTE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!**

 **The Poll is on my profile!**

 **So, in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would You Kindly?**

 **And of course, enjoy the preview!**

 **(Preview)**

 _"Greetings, Commander."_

 _The bunker door slid open with a rusting clank._

 _Naruto sighed, clicking his teeth as he removed the helmet._

 _"I TOLD you not to call me that."_

* * *

 _Anakin sighed deeply._

 _"Put the blaster down."_

 _Naruto returned the grin and beckoned._

 _"Make me."_

* * *

 _"Valley of the Jedi? Never heard of it. Is that a thing?"_

 _Had MIRA possessed a solid limb, the AI would have facepalmed._

 _"Commander, I am beginning to think..._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _...that you are an idiot."_

 _"HEY!"_

 **R &R =D**


End file.
